You And Me Together
by Rockcandy775
Summary: Santana and Puck. From being born, to adulthood. The journey of how two best friends make their way in life. The tears, the smiles, the break-ups, and the hook-ups; all in one. Multi-chap. Rated T.
1. Introduction and Kindergarten

**This is quite surprising. I have just started reading fanfics about glee, and I had an urge to start writing a few. My first one; kinda scared about it. Ha, well I wanted to betray one of my favorite couples on there… Pucktana, Puck/Santana. I wanted to start off kind of like how I did my Sonny and Chad story 'So Many Years' but instead glee style (: Now obviously, I cannot compete with those other glee writers out there, to them most likely I'm like a ladybug. So young, new and fragile. But criticism is always good for the mind so I don't mind. But then again, I do like those compliments. Oh and this story is told in a lot of POV's. I wouldn't be surprised if you got lost… Ugh rambling, on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: How I love this part, sadly I don't own glee. If I did, I would be married to Kurt… But cheat on him with Finn… Then cheat on him with Puck. (:**

;_;

Y o u a n d m e t o g e t h e r 

'Introduction; and Kindergarten'

Santana Lopez; not even one word could describe her. She's invulnerable, evil, sweet, a demon. All in one, now you might ask, 'How is that possible?' Well she's an angel sent from above; then she's a demon… Rising from hell…

Our parent's, both wanted us to be very close friends. And I mean like best friends for life, which we are. Santana and I are so close, when we were little we used to take baths together. My mother, always says that she's surprised that we weren't attached on the same umbilical cord.

Then hit kindergarten….

"_Noah Puckerman, would you hurry your patootie up Santana and her mother are waiting for us!" Gretchen Puckerman smiled at her soon to be kindergartener. _

"_Santana?" Noah's small head popped up from under his bed._

_Mrs. Puckerman laughed, "Of course, now come on." She grabbed his hand and left out the door meeting Mrs. Lopez and Santana outside._

_Noah immediately smiled when he saw Santana in the car waving at him. He climbed into the car, and into his car seat frantically putting his seatbelt on._

"_Hi Santana." Noah cooed._

"_I don't know why we have to drive together, it un-nossisary." Santana grimaced and frowned at her friend._

"_It's unnecessary, sweetie not un-nossisary, that's not a word." Her mother corrected her as they pulled off._

"_One day you two will adventually get married. Won't they Dianne?" Mrs. Puckerman asked Santana's mother._

_She nodded her head in agreement, "Doesn't that sound nice Noah and Santana?"_

"_No. I don't wanna get married to Noah." Santana pouted at her mother. "I want to get married to Finn Hudson." She cheesed, and nodded her head._

_Noah frowned, "But I like you…" he muttered under his breath._

_About 40 minutes later, and after their mothers left, Noah and Santana were in Ms. Daisy's room coloring._

_Santana watched as her friend colored, "You know Noah… You should have a nickname you know?"_

_Noah looked up at her, "Like what?" He asked as he broke his crayons in two._

"_Like… Puckerman."_

"_That's my last name though."_

"_Exactly!" She smiled._

"_No…"_

"_Why not?" She glared at him, eye to eye._

"_It's too long."_

"_Fine what about Puck?" Santana, gave in trying again._

_Noah hesitated, and then grinned. "I like it."_

_Santana bounced up, "Good, from now on your Pucker- I mean Puck." She finished smiling at him._

**Santana's POV**

Recess, it was the only time of day when I got to see my bestest friend Brittany. Other than Puck, cause he's a guy. I ran as fast as I could to go and meet her by the twirly swirly slide.

I got there and looked around, she wasn't there. I frowned; she said she would be here!

Then a pair of hand came over my eyes.

"Peek-a-boo! Guess who!" A squeaky voice came from behind me.

"Brittany… I'm not dumb…" I giggled as I turned to face her.

"I missed you! And guess who's in my class!" Brittany hugged me and started jumping up and down.

My eyes widened, "Who!" I asked in curiosity.

"Finn!"

I became angry, "That's not fair! Ugh!" I began stomping about, kicking the woodchips.

Then Puck came running over hiding behind me.

"Get off Puck!" I tried pushing him off, he stayed close onto me.

"Puck?" I heard Brittany ask, tilting her head to the left.

"His nickname.." I smiled at her. Then I grimaced at Puck who was still holding on me like a baby.

"Whats wrong with you!" I yelled, then I heard him whimper.

My facial expression dropped, "What's wrong?"

He pointed to the guys on the other slide on the other side of the playground. "They're hurting me San…"

My nose flared, and I started stomping off towards the boys. When I got there they all started yelling at me telling me that I had cooties.

I went up to one of the boys and slapped him, hard. "Whats wrong with you!" I growled, then I turned to all the other guys. I forward and started pushing them all. "Don't mess with me or Puckerman again!" I threatened them with my fist.

**Puck's POV**

I had to 'Man' up, like Santana said at school. I started grabbing my dad's magazines and started looking through them.

"Girls. Swimming suits, girls, cars, sports… Girls." I said to myself. "Daddy!" I yelled.

He came running into the room looking at me, "Yes- hey what are you doing with those!" He fumbled over taking the magazines over.

"Daddy, why do you look at girls half naked in books?" I asked him.

He stayed quiet for a while… "Because…. Because it's for work young man. Now don't touch my paperwork hear me?" He said, looking straight in my eyes. "And this will be our little secret. Don't tell mommy. Shh." He said as he left the room.

I decided to go tell Santana about this, she would know. She knows everything! Cause she's that smart.

I walked from my backyard to her house, and saw her in her backyard swinging.

"San!" I yelled out.

"Hiya Puck!" Santana screamed back, giggling as she was swinging.

"I gots a questions."

She stopped swinging and walked over to me, "Uh huh?"

"Daddy had paperwork of girls naked." I explained to her.

"Oh. That's nasty; I think that's called Playboy." She answered.

See, she knows what she's talking about.

"Oh… What's Playboy?" I asked her.

"A magazine." She nodded.

"I knew that –"

"No you didn't…" She finished for me, smiling. "My brother was reading it once, and I was in the room with him. He said something about buying one of the girls, and having a pole in his room. Weird right? Why would you want a pole and a girl?" She asked me.

I shrugged, "You usually know everything…"

She cocked her head, "That's true."

"But the real reason I came here was because… I wanna be mean like you!"

She scrunched up her face, "What do you mean like me?"

"Uh, I mean…" I stuttered, lost with words.

"See this is what I mean Puck!" She sighed. "I'm gonna make you turn mean. I'm gonna make you a bully. More mean than me. Then I'll marry you." She said, putting her hands on her hip.

My face lit up, and I beamed. "Really?"

She held out her pinky, "I promise. I don't break promises."

I held my pinky out and we shook on it. "So you're the new, Mrs. Puckerman eh?" I smirked at her.

"Shut it Puckerman. We're too young." I pointed out.

"Now… Hit me." Santana said, looking dead at me.

I looked at her like she was crazy, "What?"

"Hit me. Don't be a sissy. Now hit me!" She urged, stomping her foot.

"Okay…" I poked her chest and stepped back.

"That wasn't hitting! That was poking! Now hit me before I hit you!" She yelled at me.

"Santaaannna." I whined, about to have a tantrum.

She lifted her fist, and punched me, right in the gut.

I bit my lip and started crying.

"I told you Puck. It was now or never. I'm sorry." Santana calmly stated, walking inside her house, leaving me out in her backyard.

Santana was right… Once again, sadly. When is she never right? I got up and limped over to my house. I gotta show mommy what Santana did to me, maybe I can get her in trouble…

;_;

**Eh, I can do better. Well there's chapter one… Kindergarten. Can anyone tell me what chapter 2 might be? Oh that's right, 1****st**** grade! (: **

**I'm still disappointed in this chapter. I re-wrote it so many times. I just couldn't find the right way to put, mini Puck and mini Santana in. **

**Ch.2 should be up by next week.**


	2. First Grade

**Whoa, I wondered what happened to updating right? Took me long enough, don't you agree? Anyways; dudddeeee. Santana and Sam! Yipee? I kinda like them together (: But we still need Pucktana. Even though that ship is like long gone. :p**

**On with the story! I don't feel like writing an A/N today!**

;_;

Y o u a n d M e t o g e t h e r

'First Grade'

Santana began to get restless, she couldn't wait anymore. She and Puck hadn't seen each other all summer and today he should be coming back from where he was, frankly Santana didn't care. She just wanted to see him.

"Mommy…" She whined towards her mother who was washing the dishes.

The tall woman sighed, "Yes sweets?"

The little pigtailed girl scrunched up her nose, "Is Puck home yet?"

Her mother stopped what she was doing, and smiled at her little daughter. "No. I don't think so... I've already told you that about ten minutes ago Santana."

Santana frowned at her mom, and stomped out her house to her backyard. She looked over at the Puckerman's household and peeped inside the kitchen door, trying to see if she saw anyone. To her luck, she saw a little figure walking back and forth from the family room to the kitchen. She immediately ran over to their house, and knocked on the screen door.

Puck came walking towards the door and smiled as he opened the door. "Hey!"

Santana's smile fell as soon as she saw her friend's hair. "Wha-wha-what happened to your hair!" She commanded at him, putting her hands on her hips.

Her friend grinned, evilly at her. "While I was over my grandmother's over the summer I asked her if I could shave my hair. She has bad hearing and her hearing aid wasn't on and she agreed."

"So you gave yourself a Mohawk?" The girl asked him, tapping her foot on the ground.

He nodded in agreement. "It's showing off my bad side."

"Pucky, you're stupid." Santana concluded, walking towards her house. "See you at school tomorrow!" She yelled back at him.

Puck waved at her, as he went back into his home; getting ready for the first day of 1st grade….

Santana woke up the next morning; rudely awaken by the sound from the kitchen. She slipped on her slippers and went down to the kitchen automatically smelling her fav- actually Puck's favorite chocolate chip pancakes. This led her to see a very hungry, eating Puck, devouring the pancakes.

"What are you doing here?" She giggled as she sat down at the bar.

"Mom and Dad had work." He muffled through eating. "Your mom's taking me to school."

Santana nodded and got up, feeling queasy all of a sudden. She went up to her room and looked at what her mother picked out for her to wear. She stuck out her tongue in dislike and placed it back in her closet, taking out a yellow skirt and pink and white blouse. Santana took out her Mary Janes and got ready. She had a feeling, a pit feeling, a weird sensational feeling, which she wanted to look good for someone. She went down the stairs as her mother and Puck were about to leave out the door, Puck smiled at her and grabbed her hand leading her out the door.

**Santana's POV**

So far my first day back has been a success. Until recess that is. Finn, Mike, Matt started paying way too much attention to Puck's new hairstyle. Brittany even said that it made him 'superman'. Rachel told him that it made him 'Broadway material' and she couldn't wait to work with him. I stopped over to Puck, angry because usually I have the attention. Not Noah. I stood in front of him, and began my tantrum.

"Puucck!" I spat out first, poking his chest. He looked up at me, and raised an eyebrow. "We're no longer married. We are divorced. You can forget the fantasy that we both had in mind for later in life. You officially have cooties." I finished off, satisfied with my choice of words.

Puck looked sad, and at the same time he put on his most confident face and said the most irritating thing ever. "So…?" He shrugged, "You have cooties now too." He finished off, walking away with the guys.

I was left; I couldn't believe my ex-husband left me like that. I took off the ring he gave me long ago, and aimed it at his head; then chucked it at him. It successfully hit his head and he flung his head forward, growling back at me.

I smiled and winked, walking away; going towards Brittany who was sitting on the swing.

"I hate Puck." I frowned, pushing Brittany on the swing.

"So do I." She huffed, trying to pump her legs.

"How could he do this to me? I thought we were married! He knew I liked attention."

"Do you think bunnies have their own bunny language when they talk?"

I stopped pushing Brittany, and stared at her. "I don't know."

**Puck's POV**

Santana's got some issues. Why would she throw her ring at me? I got her that ring; it took me 13 boxes of Cheerios to get that. Now I hate Cheerios.

"Santana is crazy." I frowned at the guys in front of me.

"No she's not, she's pretty." Matt smiled nodding his head.

"No she's a bully." I corrected Matt, shaking my head.

"So are you..." Finn snickered at me. "I'm surprised you guys got a divorce."

"Brittany promised she would never divorce me..." Mike admitted to everyone, beaming with pride.

"So, that's because she's dumb." I growled under my breath.

"I heard that!" Mike said aloud.

"Also girls have cooties." I told them.

"What are cooties?" Finn asked, raising his eyebrows.

"It's a nasty bug girls have. And if boys catch cooties, we will be cursed forever!" I screeched, raising my hands up.

The guy's eyebrows widened with interest.

"Brittany has cooties?" Mike frowned, scratching his arm.

"Yeah…"

"And Santana too?" Matt asked.

I nodded, "Yeah."

"Rachel?" Finn asked.

"YES!"

"What about Tina? Or Mercedes?" Artie asked, as he wheeled over to us.

"Yeah, all girls have them. Even our moms." I told them, informing them.

Finn started scratching himself, "Ewh! I'm cootie-fied!"

Mike frowned, "I gotta get a divorce to Brittany…" He said as he walked towards where Brittany and Santana were.

**Santana's POV**

Mike walked over and got a divorce with Brittany, and I knew stupid Puck told him too.

"It's okay Brittany…" I tried to coo her. "Mike had cooties, he wasn't king material for you."

She continued crying, and then automatically stopped. "What are cooties Santana?"

"Uhm… Cooties are a nasty ugly sickness and germ that guys have and it's sticky; guys always have it. Even your dad." I answered Brittany.

"Oooh. That's nasty. I'm glad I don't have cooties." Brittany smiled at me, nodding.

Then Rachel Berry, her heiress came over. "I overheard your talk about 'cooties' Santana." She smiled, quoting cooties. "Cooties aren't real. They're made believe. My dad's say so. And if they say so, it's right." She concluded.

"Rachel you're never right, so I suggest you gets off Britt's and I case. M'kay?" I shot back at her, glaring.

"I was just telling you the truth." Rachel huffed, and walked away.

"Rachel talks too much." Brittany admitted out of the blue.

"I agree, she doesn't know how to shut up." I sighed, as we walked back into the classroom. Puck kept staring at me, so I started staring back. Then for the last hour of school; Puck and I were at it back and forth with each other….

* * *

**Geez; I cannot wait until I do Second grade. Why? Because Quinn will be in it. (: Sorry, I just had to tell you! XD Well uhm; rate this chapter?**

** Fantastic!**

**…**

**…**

**?**

**Thank you for reading and reviewing ;D**


End file.
